A novel mode of wound treatment is disclosed in detail in published PCT Applications WO 94/00090 and WO 96/15745, both owned in common with this application. This new treatment employs a non-contact wound treatment device that covers a wound, forming a treatment volume about and over the wound. An embodiment of such a wound treatment device may be characterized in having a plurality of parts, three of which are useful for the purpose of description. These. three parts are an attachment portion, a wound treatment portion, and a transition portion. Each portion serves a respective function.
The attachment portion connects and retains the wound treatment device on the skin of a person. The wound treatment portion typically includes a standoff that rises above the person's skin surface, and a wound cover that spans an open portion of the standoff. Together, the standoff and wound cover define a wound treatment volume and a wound treatment area onto which the wound treatment volume is projected.
The transition portion connects the attachment portion to the wound treatment portion. An important function of the transition portion is to adapt the wound treatment device to the contour of the portion of a person's body where the device is mounted and to movements of the person's body that deform the wound treatment device in situ. In this regard, an important function of the transition portion is the accommodation of patient motion by the compliance of the transition portion.
Achievement of this important function of the transition portion is challenged by the need to maintain the orientation of the wound cover in the wound treatment portion --both in aspect and location --with respect to the wound being treated. The orientation of the wound cover is difficult to maintain when the wound treatment device is mounted on a highly curved part of a body. While the wound treatment devices disclosed in the referenced PCT applications exhibit excellent adaptability in a surface that is parallel to the surface of the body portion where the wound treatment device is mounted, there is impairment of adaptability and disturbance of the orientation of the wound cover due to limited flexibility in the direction of a Z axis that is perpendicular to the surfaces. If the transition portion is substantially perpendicular to the attachment portion, it may buckle in response to body motion or contour and collapse the standoff in the wound treatment portion. The collapse of the standoff of course alters the orientation of the wound cover with respect to the wound, possibly reducing the effectiveness of the wound treatment device.
Z axis conformability is especially important for a wound treatment device used on a portion of a person's lower leg. The lower leg has a very tight radius of curvature. Therefore, when a three-dimensional wound treatment device is curved around a lower leg, substantial stress results that may result in deformation of the shape of the wound treatment device, in some cases even causing the wound cover to contact the wound.